Current methods of controlling insect populations rely heavily on chemical insecticides. Due to the inherent dangers to our environment in using non-specific insecticides and the ability of insects, including cockroaches, to develop resistance to pesticides, it is imperative that safe alternative controls be developed. I propose to investigate group- specific traits in the cockroach in an attempt to develop new ways of dealing with pets and disease vectors directly, without threatening harmless species. In learning about the group specific physiology and development, I will use techniques which I recently developed for synchronous culturing of numerous pest species of cockroaches. Using these cultures I will be able to concentrate on particular aspects of cockroach development which show promise of being potential control targets. In particular, I hope to elucidate the mode of specificity of uptake of serum-proteins into oocytes, which according to preliminary indications may allow for group specific control at or below the level of the genus. Another avenue of specificity which will be pursued at the same time involves the search for highly potent insect hormone analogs which can block normal molting, metamorphosis or reproductive physiology. Two simple, rapid bioassay I have developed will be used to measure relative potencies of analogs of the insect hormones ecdysone and juvenile hormone. The synchronous cultures will be used to provide bioassay animals and to determine the times during the development of the various pest species when they are most sensitive to exogenously applied hormone.